1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a wireless mouse, and more particularly to a wireless mouse entering a power-saving mode or performing identity recognition when an operating interface is continuously pressed for a particular period of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, it is a diagram of a conventional wireless input device. In FIG. 1, a wireless input device comprises a computer 3, a receiver 1 and a wireless mouse 2. The receiver 1 is linked to a computer interface such as a USB. The cursor signal or click signal detected by the wireless mouse 2 is transmitted to the computer 3 via the receiver 1. Currently, the wireless mouse is gaining an increasing popularity in the market. However, the wireless mouse is very power-consuming, incurring an extra burden of battery purchase to the user. Therefore, how to tackle with the power-consuming problem of the wireless mouse has become an imminent issue to be resolved. The prior arts achieve the object of power-saving by disposing an additional switch 4 on the bottom or lateral side of the wireless mouse. The switch 4 is used to switch off the power of the wireless mouse 2 when the user is not using the wireless mouse for the time being. However, the above method causes inconvenience to the user and requires additional parts such as the switch 4 for instance.
As shown in FIG. 1, the wireless mouse according to prior art uses an extra button 5 to perform a link ID process between the wireless mouse 2 and the receiver 1. The link ID process enables the wireless mouse 2 and the receiver 1 to generate a wireless link and recognition according to an identification code (ID) so as to resolve the interference problem arising when various wireless mice share the same frequency. However, the above method causes inconvenience to the user and requires additional parts such as the button 5 for instance.